Conventionally, there is a game system where an operation can be performed using a game controller in which a direction input section and a press button are provided.
In the game system, however, even if the direction input section or the press button provided in the game controller is operated, no regard is given to the process of appropriately vibrating the game controller in accordance with this operation. That is, in the game system, no regard is given to the process of appropriately controlling a vibrator in accordance with an operation using the direction input section and the press button of the game controller.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method that are capable of, in a system where an operation can be performed using an operation device, imparting an appropriate vibration in accordance with an operation using the operation device.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes a first operation device including a first vibrator, a second operation device including a second vibrator, and an information processing apparatus configured to communicate with each of the first operation device and the second operation device, the first operation device comprising: a direction input unit in a housing of the first operation device; and a computer processor configured to: transmit first operation data corresponding to an operation on the direction input unit to the information processing apparatus, the second operation device comprising: a press button in a housing of the second operation device; and a computer processor configured to: transmit second operation data corresponding to an operation on the press button to the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus comprising a computer processor configured to: set an operation method using the first operation device and the second operation device as a set; acquire the first operation data and the second operation data; generate first vibration data using the first operation data and generate second vibration data using the second operation data; and transmit the first vibration data to the first operation device and transmit the second vibration data to the second operation device set in the same set as the first operation device in the setting of the operation method, the computer processor of the first operation device further configured to: vibrate the first vibrator in accordance with the first vibration data, the computer processor of the second operation device further configured to: vibrate the second vibrator in accordance with the second vibration data.
Based on the above, when an operation is performed using both a first operation device and a second operation device, an operation device subjected to the operation vibrates. Thus, it is possible to appropriately vibrate an operation device in accordance with an operation.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the first vibration data may be generated using as a trigger the fact that a valid operation is performed on the direction input unit using the first operation data, and the second vibration data may be generated using as a trigger the fact that a valid operation is performed on the press button using the second operation data.
Based on the above, when an operation is performed using both the first operation device and the second operation device, an operation device subjected to a valid operation vibrates using this operation as a trigger. Thus, it is possible to appropriately vibrate an operation device in accordance with an operation.
Further, the direction input unit may include an analog stick for outputting the first operation data corresponding to a tilt direction and a tilt angle of the stick operated by a user.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate the first operation device in accordance with a tilt operation on an analog stick.
Further, a vibration waveform indicated by the first vibration data may be different from a vibration waveform indicated by the second vibration data.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate the first operation device and the second operation device based on different vibration waveforms.
Further, the vibration waveform indicated by the first vibration data may be different from the vibration waveform indicated by the second vibration data in at least one of a magnitude of an amplitude, a frequency, a vibration period, time intervals at which a vibration is intermittently imparted, and vibration start timing.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate the first operation device and/or the second operation device based on various vibration waveforms.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, at least one of the first vibration data and the second vibration data may be generated such that a vibration starts after a predetermined time elapses since the trigger.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, at least one of the first vibration data and the second vibration data may be generated such that a local maximum value of an amplitude of the vibration arrives after a predetermined time elapses since the trigger.
Based on the above, a user holding an operation device subjected to an operation easily distinguishes a vibration from a vibration generated in an operation device by the motion when a direction indication unit or a press button is operated. Thus, the user feels a vibration more easily than in a case where a vibration is imparted at the same timing as this operation.
Further, the computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: generate and output a first sound effect using as a trigger the fact that a valid operation is performed on the direction input unit, and generate and output a second sound effect using as a trigger the fact that a valid operation is performed on the press button, and in the generation of the vibration data, the first vibration data may be generated such that a vibration starts or a local maximum value of an amplitude of the vibration arrives after a predetermined time elapse since output of the first sound effect is started, and/or the second vibration data may be generated such that a vibration starts or a local maximum value of an amplitude of the vibration arrives after a predetermined time elapses since output of the second sound effect is started.
Based on the above, it is possible to impart to the first operation device and the second operation device a vibration delayed by a predetermined time from a sound effect to be output in accordance with an operation.
Further, the first operation device and the second operation device may be physically separate from each other.
Based on the above, it is possible to impart a vibration to each of a plurality of operation devices physically separate from each other.
Further, the computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: perform information processing for selecting any one of a plurality of items in accordance with the first operation data and determining the selected item in accordance with the second operation data.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate, using as a trigger an operation for performing information processing, an operation device subjected to this operation.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the first vibration data may be generated every time the selected item is changed, and the second vibration data may be generated in accordance with the fact that the selected item is determined.
Based on the above, when information processing for selecting one of a plurality of options and determining the option is performed, it is possible to vibrate an operation device in accordance with the operation of changing the option and the operation of determining the selected option.
Further, in the performance of the information processing, the computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: perform predetermined game processing; and display a plurality of options on a display device before a game to be subjected to the game processing is started, and in the generation of the vibration data, the first vibration data may be generated every time the selected option is changed, and the second vibration data may be generated in accordance with the fact that the selected option is determined.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate an operation device in accordance with the operation of selecting and determining an option before a game is started.
Further, the computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: perform first information processing in accordance with the first operation data and perform second information processing in accordance with the second operation data, and in the generation of the vibration data, the first vibration data may be generated in accordance with a content of the first information processing, and the second vibration data may be generated in accordance with a content of the second information processing.
Based on the above, it is possible to vibrate each of the first operation device and the second operation device in accordance with the content of information processing.
Further, in another exemplary configuration of the information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes an operation device including a vibrator, and an information processing apparatus configured to communicate with the operation device, the operation device comprising: a direction input unit in a housing of the operation device; and a computer processor configured to: transmit operation data to the information processing apparatus in accordance with an operation on the direction input unit, the information processing apparatus comprising a computer processor configured to: acquire the operation data; perform predetermined information processing in accordance with the operation data; in accordance with a content of the predetermined information processing, determine whether or not a vibration is to be delayed from the operation on the direction input unit, thereby generating vibration data based on the determination; and transmit the vibration data to the operation device, the computer processor of the operation device further configured to: vibrate the vibrator in accordance with the vibration data.
Based on the above, when an operation is performed using an operation device, it is determined whether or not a vibration is to be delayed from operation timing in accordance with the content of information processing corresponding to an operation. Thus, it is possible to appropriately vibrate an operation device in accordance with an operation.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, when an operation is performed using an operation device, it is possible to appropriately vibrate the operation device in accordance with the operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.